Neo Godzilla II
Neo Godzilla (ネオ ゴジラ Neo Gojira) is a irradiated Godzillasaurus and a RP character used by Krazar History Around in 1935, an unmutated Godzillasaurus was discovered in a cave deep underneath the earth. The dinosaur woke up and scared off the military who was studying the beast. The gojiran broke free from the underground and left the Antarctics. On April 4, 1939, the godzillasaurus battled against a ankylosaurus-like kaiju known as Rokmutul in a valley. The battle resulted in a stalemate and the dinosaur fled. In 1945, however, the Godzillasaurus was resting in a island before the island was nuked by an atomic bomb. The dinosaur began to absorb the nuclear energy from the blast, mutating itself into Neo Gojira! The titan left the island in sheer anger. On June 20, 1960. A monster from outer space known as Bagorah appeared in Kentucky and began to rampage. The military were called but were unable to subdue the rampaging demon from outer space. Neo Godzilla was reported to be heading towards Kentucky. The gojiran rosed from the coastlines and battled with the beast, losing to the beast at first but in the second round, the gojiran had the upper hand and sent the beast fleeing into outer space. The gojiran turned around and left Kentucky. The nucleary-enhanced dinosaur woke up from his hibernation after a meteorite landed in the field of Hokkaido. The dinosaur swam off to Hokkaido, sensing the threat it battled in June 20, 1960. After hours of swimming, the dinosaur arrived in the coastline of Hokkaido and began to hound the vampire bat down. He found him and blasted the building on where it perched. They both continued their battle before Neo Bagorah fled once more. The mutated-dinosaur, not allowing to have him flee once more, chased after the blood-sucking vampire. After hours of chasing, the gojiran skidded to a stop, bended his legs and jumped up in the air. He crashed down onto the vampire, stunning him. An alternative version of Flandre teamed up with Neo Gojira and together they battled the vampire-like kaiju. They eventually defeated the vampire after a long fight. The gojiran, tired from the fight, slowly walked away but then collasped from the battle. After a few minutes of rest, the gojiran woke up and left the areas. The gojiran then battled Batragon in Shinjuku. The battle was hard for the gojiran but then it was interrupted by a newcomer. Batragon fled and Neo Godzilla battled the newcomer for a brief moment before following the scent of his enemy. He then surfaced near Gensokyo and began hunting his enemy. He found him and continued their battle before the gojiran blasted the hybrid with a Spiral Ray, obliterating it. He was then last seen, battling his rival to the death. It's unknown who won but rumors persist that it was a tie. He then moved to the eastern part of Monster Island and currently lives there. The kaiju, along with the residents of Monster Island, joined in a big war to save the island from swarms of Gyaos and their leader, Alpha Gyaos. He battled some Gyaos and Orga before joining with the rest of the monsters to land a final blow on Alpha Gyaos. They all won it out but some, including him, had to take a long slumber to recover their energy. He recovered for some time after battling out with Conquest in Los Angeles, he was wandering around when he saw an egg. He was curious, and he began to approach the egg. The egg cracked open, revealing a a small gojiran. At first, the smaller kaiju was scared of the taller monster, but then the miniature one began seeing him as a father. Neo Godzilla then decided to adopt the little gojiran, and left the area with his adopted son. Days later, the daikaiju joined again with the rest of the Earth Defenders to defend Monster Island once more from an invasion of Gyaos and Trilopods. Midway through, however, the Gojiran disappeared from the face of earth, leaving behind his son to be taken care of by his former rival. However, he came back again and warded off a toad beast who was bullying his son. The two met in joy, and left the destroyed island for the rest of his lifetime. But then, he swam to Adonoa Island and claimed the island for him and his son to live in peace. However, that peace was shattered when a kaiju arrived at Los Angeles. It left a path to destruction, but it was then intercepted by Neo Godzilla. The Gojiran roared at the invading kaiju, warning him to leave or die. The opposing monster refused, and the two fought each other. Mid-way through the battle, the two kaijus were interrupted by a horde of strange looking gyaos and a space-ship. The two stopped battling each other, and turned to each other before nodding to form a temporal alliance with each other. The two kaijus fought the horde, getting barraged by many attacks as the two continued to battle the horde. Neo Godzilla was getting weak, his stamina slowly getting to him, but nether-less continue to battle the horde. Some hours later on, he was getting kidnapped by a mech of the group, and would of been taken to the spaceship if it weren't for Tyrant's decision to save him by slashing the mech's arm off. The gojiran fell down, as another mech took Tyrant away to the spaceship. He then fell in exhaustion, unconscious because of the battle. Personality Neo Godzilla is a territorial kaiju who mainly prefers being alone. However, he may show his kindness to those who either helps him in battle or not. He also holds a grudge against his rival and may instantly begin to attack it on sight. There can be some moments where he can show his nice side. For example, he adopted a little gojiran sometime in monster island, and let the little guy ride on his tail. Abilities Pre-Mutation= Neo Godzillasaurus Brief History The Godzillasaurus was discovered by the military deep within an abandoned cavern in 1935. They began to study the beast, but it scared them off and fled from the caverns. In April 4, 1939, the dinosaur eventually met up with a past foe it met during the prehistoric times, Rokmutul, and battled it to a stalemate. However, the Godzillasaurus drived it away from him with a napalm-like blast from his maw. In 1945, however, it was then last seen sleeping in an island near Japan. But as the area got hit by a nuclear bomb, however... Abilities *Can run at 12 mph. *Can swim at 20 mph. *Can fire off a napalm-like breath, usually to drive away foes. |-|Irradiated= Neo Godzilla *Atomic Breath-As a gojiran, he mainly uses the nuclear blast to hit anything that's out of his reach. It deals medium in damage and can wound the attacker if hit in the right place. It's also dangerous if it goes through the mouth of the attacker. It takes a short while to fully use it. **Spiral Ray-When his nuclear energy increases, this beam comes to play. It deals high damage and is extremely dangerous as it can obliterate the attacker in one hit or more if the attacker survives. It's also highly reccondmened to not approach the gojiran while he's charging this beam up as it burns the area around it. The charge of the beam takes a long time to use. *CQC-He always prefers doing CQC if the opponent's in reach. He uses claw-strikes, slap-punches, tail-strikes and even his mouth to eliminate the opponent. *Nuclear Pulse-A blast out of concetrated nuclear energy. It's usable when he's surrounded by multiple opposing kaijus or when he's grappled. *Regenerator G1-His healing factor. It always patches up the wounds he has on his skin. On critical wounds however, it heals mainly in a medium-like speed. *Durability-His rough skin makes him very durable, surviving against military fire to even black holes but can be easily be pierced by piercing attack. *Intelligence-The Kaiju, even when it cannot speak, can understand human language. *Radiation-The Kaiju can seep radiation from his foot. It can toxicate even humans below his feet. |-|Meltdown= Neo Burning Godzilla *'TBA' Theme Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Gojiran Category:Male Category:Neo Category:True Neutral Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Predators Category:Average Intelligence Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Krazar77)